The journey: a challenge
by Striker in the night
Summary: So this is a challenge forum the collest forum ever. Real summery: When Ember and her friend and Max escape from there home and go to find Embers former home will they make or will chaos insue.
1. Chapter 1

Second challenge and this story will work in three parts. The beggining (this chapter), the journey (next chapter) and the ending (Last chapter which will include Epiloge)

* * *

Chestnut coloured trees filled Embers dreams, the smell of the forest hit her every time and she would break down crying because of the memories that haunted her every night.

She had only been an apprentice at the time, when Two-legs had come to camp and took her home and named her Ember after her Firery red pelt.

The two-legs has two other cats, a black tabby she-cat named Minx and grey calico Tom name Max, but Ember called him Maxy because when he was younger he would every ones names with a y and a black and brown chihuahua names Chester who spoke with a bit of a posh accent, anyway back to the story.

"Ember time to wake up." Said Maxy padding Ember with his left paw.

"Can't I sleep for a few more minutes?" Said Ember opening her Crystal blue eyes and looking up at Maxy.

"No." Said Maxy pushing Ember to his paws.

"Madame Ember, Master Maximus, it is time for breakfast." Said Chester walking into the room.

"We're coming," Said Ember walking with Maxy to the kitchen where the usually tin of tuna in a food bowl was waiting for them. "Yay Fish, again." Ember dropped her gaze and then went to eating the tuna.

"You're lucky, if I was you I would be grateful that I have a roof over my head." Said the familiar voice of Minx.

"What's that got to do with me not wanting tuna?" Asked Ember looking up.

"Because it usually leads to you ranting on about how great Clan life is." Said Minx smirking and then went to eating her Breakfast.

"No it wouldn't." Said Ember finishing her food and walking out the cat flap.

:::::::

Outside was warm and pleasant, white frost tinted the grass from last night and ivy grew along the fence line, birds called in the apple trees almost mocking Ember who wasn't supposed to hunt them and they always tempted her.

"I just want to go home." Said Ember wanting to climb the fence and just run as fast as she could home, but where was home?

"Hey Ember." Said Maxy watching Ember jumped up in surprise as the Grey calico started laughing.

"Not funny, so out here to give me the talk?" Asked Ember, the talk was what Minx constantly told her about how life in the wild was too dangerous for her and that Sophie would need someone if Minx had died and continued to rant about it until Ember zoned out entirely.

"No, I'm here to help you escape." Said Maxy smiling and showing a hole in the fence big enough for Ember to fit through.

"Oh. Oh thank you." Said Ember jumping on top of Maxy.

"It's alright, now can you get off of me?" Asked Maxy as Ember got off him and smiled.

"Sorry, so what are we waiting for?" Asked Ember turning and getting ready to bolt through the hole.

"I don't know?" Asked Maxy following Ember through the fence and into the wild.

* * *

Enjoy


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO!

* * *

It had been a few days since the start of their journey and Ember had showed Maxy how to hunt and fish.

"I missed fish from the river." Said Ember eating the fish which tasted strangely better.

"I've never tried Fresh fish," Said Maxy biting into the fish, "This is amazing." Maxy finished and continued walking along the river.

::::::

"So you know where to go?" Asked Maxy as they passed the same oak tree for the fourth time.

"Um yeah," Said Ember who then looked around and dropped her head, "Actually no, no I don't."

"For fishy heaven's sake, why did you bring me out hear?" Asked/Shouted Maxy narrowing his eyes and letting out a hiss.

"I didn't, you came out of your own free will," Said Ember as they continued walking "Besides we just have to cross the river when we get to the fork in the river."

::::::

They continued walking along the river until they heard a faint mewling of a kitten coming from the river.

"Someone help me." Mewled the kitten, it was a cream ragdoll with a black face.

"We have to help it." Said Maxy looking into the river.

"Thank you captain obvious," Said Ember grabbing a stick holding it out towards the kit. "Hold on."

"I can't I'll slip." Said the kitten clinging tightly to the rock and not even thinking about letting go.

"For goodness sake." Said Ember diving into the water and Grabbing the kitten by the scruff and swam to shore.

::::::

Maxy stared at Ember in complete shock.

"How did you learn to swim like that?" Asked Maxy as Ember started licking the young kit clean.

"It's in my blood, I think." Said Ember looking up at Maxy smiling,

"Right." Said Maxy as the young kit let out a squeak as Ember pulled a twig out of her fur.

"That hurt." Said the kit licking her paws and shook her fur.

"How did you get in the river in the first place?" Asked Ember when she had finished cleaning the kits fur.

"My mum put me there." Said the Kitten as Ember and Maxy gave her a weird look

"Why, Also what's your name?" Asked Ember as the kitten started curling you.

"My name's Gemma and my mum said there was no one to care for me." Said Gemma closing her eyes.

"I think we all need a sleep, we'll continue in the morning." Said Ember curling around Gemma and closing her eyes.

:::::::

The next morning was cold and wet, not exactly the best way to travel, but Ember knew they were close and wanted them to keep going.

"Can we stop yet?" Asked Gemma beginning to drag her feet.

"No and stop asking." Said Ember as they continued walking

"Look Ember we're all tired why don't we take a lunch break." Said Maxy sitting down.

"Sheesh fine, I don't know why Gemma came." Asked Ember sitting down and looking at Gemma and Maxy,

"I wanted to know where you were going?" Asked Gemma falling asleep,

"You guys rest, I'll go hunt," Said Ember standing up again and running into the forest where she went into a hunters crouch creeping up on a finch and then was pushed to her side with such force she was knocked to her feet, "What?"

"Get out of our territory kittypet." Said a familiar voice but Ember couldn't remember where, then she looked up and remembered the smokey gray Tom.

"Smokepaw."

* * *

That was kind of awesome. Eh could have been better.


	3. Chapter 3

The final chapter

* * *

"Emberpaw?" Asked Smokepaw getting off Ember and staring in complete shock, "What happened, twolegs took you didn't they?"

"They did, but we escape Smokepaw." Said Ember smiling.

"Actually my name is Smokepelt and what do you mean we?" Asked Smokepelt looking around to see if anyone was around,

"Gemma and Maxy." Said Ember as Gemma and Maxy came into the clearing.

"Well you came for a reason, didn't you?" Asked Smokepelt looking at the three cats.

"Yes." Said Ember nodding her head.

"Then welcome," Said Smokepelt raising the bush to show the entrance to a camp, "To Riverclan."

::::::

Ember was welcomed into Riverclan with opened arms or should I say paws and gained the name Emberstorm and became mates with Maxy who gained the name Patchfur and they had three kits, Stormkit, Minxkit and Darkkit, each with an extraordinary story to tell, but that is a story to be told another time.

* * *

That was eh, short.


End file.
